deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Pistol
}} The '''stealth pistol' is a suppressed 10mm handgun in Deus Ex. Background Created some time between 2028 and 2052, the stealth pistol is a suppressed variant of the 10mm pistol, designed for wet work at very close ranges. It features a larger magazine along with an integral suppressor. The stealth pistol is also invisible to metal detectors. The weapon features a bullpup design—highly unusual for a handgun—placing the trigger and grip near the muzzle and the action and magazine at the very rear. While it's mostly prevalent in long arms, it allows for usage of a longer barrel in any weapon, even one as a compact as a pistol. Tactics *The Stealth pistol's high DPS makes it very useful for taking on groups of enemies. With headshots, it can make quick work of enemy groups even faster than the assault rifle can. *Leveling up one's Pistol skill is a very good idea in conjunction with this weapon. The boosts leveling up provides makes it much easier to land headshots and do more damage to foes, allowing the player to land powerful headshots at medium and short range with ease. *A modded Stealth pistol is a great backup weapon for any build. Its high fire rate combined with Clip and Accuracy mods makes it very handy if the player needs a sidearm to quickly get rid of a few foes. *However, players using the regular pistol as their primary weapon should be careful with the Stealth pistol, as both the regular and Stealth pistols draw from the same ammo source. Being a little overzealous with the Stealth pistol now can mean the player won't have enough ammo to snipe everyone in an area with the regular pistol later. *Unlike its regular counterpart, the Stealth pistol is quite poor for long-ranged shots. Headshots will only kill regular troopers with one shot at Master Pistol skill level, meaning the enemy can alert nearby friends, likely causing an alarm to go off. *Clip mods are a must for getting the most out of the Stealth pistol's DPS. An unmodded magazine can run out too quickly to be of use against groups of enemies. However, with a maxed-out magazine, the player has a lot more firepower to use against enemies. *Accuracy and Range mods are very useful if the player intends to use the Stealth pistol at medium range. Accuracy mods will make it easier to land headshots, while Range mods will make it easier for the gun's bullets to reach enemies at farther ranges. *The Targeting aug is a great supplement for the Stealth pistol. The accuracy boost it provides makes it easier to take on groups of enemies at medium range, while the damage boost will help take down stronger foes. Trivia *The stealth pistol is heavily based on the fictional Seburo CX "Compact eXploder" that appears in many works of the manga artist Masamune Shirow, such as Ghost in the Shell and Appleseed. *In the unreleased v1.0 version of the game, the stealth pistol was able to take recoil weapon mods. Gallery File:silencedpistol_1.png|Holding the Stealth Pistol. pl:Pistolet z tłumikiem Category:Deus Ex pistol skill weapons